


All I want for Christmas (is You) - A SuHope story

by BookwormRina



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: English teacher!Junmyeon, Fluff, Journalist!Hoseok, M/M, Merry Christmas, i am too weak, in the honor of all the suhope moments happening in the past and in the future, just saying, the only ship that matters from now on, the working title for this was suhohohope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormRina/pseuds/BookwormRina
Summary: Hoseok is in a desperate need of an English teacher. Taehyung knows one (luckily).





	All I want for Christmas (is You) - A SuHope story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyombiland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyombiland/gifts).



> Merry Christmas everyone! ^w^ 
> 
> (Also, please note that I am not part of the BTS fandom, so if any of them is a bit OOC, please forgive me!)
> 
> Thanks to @leaderdino for proofreading ^.^

☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

Hoseok collapsed on his desk with a groan, which (if we are completely honest) was quite unusual for him. Groaning, I mean. He even hit his head to the desktop a few times, to accent his misery. Maybe that was why it picked his college-slash-best-friend's interest. Taehyung stretched his neck a little, so he could see Hoseok behind their monitors, a lollipop in his mouth.

"What's up with the self-hate?" he asked.

"The boss called me in." Hoseok decided staying on the table was the safest opinion to get away with the answering, so his voice was a bit muffled, but Taehyung could still understand.

"Oh? Oh, yeah, I knew that." He nodded, quite convincingly, if he was to say so himself. "And?"

"And there will be a series of articles starting from January, which focuses on the emerging stars of dancing like Kim Jongin and Cha Hakyeon, who will be on the January issue as representatives of the modern dance, and the boss wanted me to manage the series. As in, I will be interviewing them, and plan the theme, and everything."

Taehyung whistled. "Wow. Congratulations, hyung. That sounds like your dream job."

"It is. This is basically why I became a journalist." 

"Then what's the problem?"

"I fucked up. The boss said that I will only get the job, if I speak English. Which I don't. But I didn't want to tell him, that I don't, so I told him, that I do. Now the boss thinks I speak English, so now I have to actually learn some goddamn English, so Boss won't figure out that I lied to him in my CV. And in his face."

"Yeah, that could be a problem." Taehyung finished his lollipop, threw away the strew and opened a new one, blue this time. "But, you have, like, four months to learn English. I read somewhere, that you can learn a language in 800 hours, and that's if you want to speak on advanced level. That's basically one year if you learn one hour a day." He popped the lollipop out of his mouth. "So, if you study three hours a day, you can get on that level by next year!"

"I don't need advanced level, I'm good on an intermediate level. So, like two hours? One and a half hour?" Hoseok sighed. "How will I find an English teacher that is willing to teach me every day for two hours?! I'm so fucked." He threw in a few punches, just to make sure Taehyung understood. 

"Oh! I just remembered, I actually have a friend, who is a private teacher." That didn't particularly surprise Hoseok, Taehyung was friends with basically the whole world. "I know him from...I don't know where I know him from" Taehyung admitted, "but he is cute. I can ask him, if you want."

"Please..."

Taehyung nodded gleefully, and Hoseok started to hope, that maybe he won't lose his job, if things go well for once in his life.

Oh, how he hoped for things to go well...

☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

Taehyung organized their first meeting in a café, near the magazine's main building where Hoseok worked. It was a place both him and Taehyung frequently visited, because of the wide variety of flavored coffee and the affordable prices. Taehyung let it slip, that the guy he was meeting with (Hoseok forgot his name already) drinks Americano, so Hoseok took the opportunity to buy one, since he was early, and he was feeling quite sorry, because he was a lost cause. He just hoped this person won't just fleet after the first few weeks. Only, of course, if he was willing to teach Hoseok in the first place. Maybe the coffee would persuade him.

He sat down to a nice table in the corner, with a view to the door. Taehyung said that the guy had brown hair (that didn't help much) and that he was usually wearing some kind of scarf (that helped a bit more). Also, that he was supposedly stunningly beautiful (now, Hoseok didn't want to say anything bad about his best friend's taste, especially since he basically saved his ass from being fired by getting him a tutor, but it was common knowledge, that Taehyung was always on the... _eccentric_ side of life, and what Taehyung deemed beautiful sometimes shocked other people). Hoseok waited.

Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me? Are you Jung Hoseok?"

Hoseok looked up to the person next to him, and holy Christmas sweater, this guy wasn't only beautiful, but at that point Hoseok was sure that if he opened a lexicon, the very definition would be a picture of this guy. And as that, Hoseok had a bit hard time answering. Or remembering, that in fact, he _was_ Jung Hoseok. 

"Uh... yes, yes, I am. Hoseok, I mean. And you must be Taehyung's friend." He answered as he eyed the dark blue knitted scarf the guy was wearing.

“Yes, I am” the guy smiled, and holy shit, if he was going to smile like this, Hoseok would need a sunglass. Funny thing, people said the same about him. Maybe when he could already speak English, they could organize a smiling contest or something. They could blind people. Maybe Taehyung first, because he didn’t warn Hoseok how _cute_ this guy actually was. Damn. “My name is Kim Junmyeon, and if I understood correctly, you are in a desperate need of an English teacher.”

“How much do you know?” Hoseok asked back, a bit scared he might seem like a fool.

“Taehyungie filled me in for the most part. Brave, I must tell you. And clever, for not letting a white lie taking control of your life. We are in for a wild ride.” Junmyeon giggled a bit like there was a joke only he could understand, and sat down. He eyed the two cups of coffee in front of them. That reminded Hoseok…

“Oh, yeah, Tae said you drink Americanos, so I ordered one for you. I hope you don’t mind. As, you know, a thank you for agreeing to meet me on such a short notice.”

“That’s very nice of you, thank you.” Junmyeon took the cup, and took a sip. “I was thinking we could talk a little… in English, I mean, so I can see which level are you on.”

“Oh.” said Hoseok. Very intelligently. He took a sip from his now cold coffee. “Well, I must warn you. I _don’t_ speak English.”

“We’ll see.”

☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

Hoseok tapped on the table impatiently. He usually made noises just by existing, but this was something more. These taps were the nerves. So, obviously, like every remotely more offbeat thing, it picked Taehyung’s interest.

“Jittery much?” he asked. Hoseok coughed out a yes, mostly because he didn’t trust his own voice. The Christmas music rang through the café, given that next week was finally holiday. Not that it mattered, Hoseok was sure he listened to every single Christmas song Michael Bublé ever sang since the beginning of November while he was sitting there with Junmyeon…

He shudders from the memory, and he hits the table more than he should. The two cups clinked together, and if Taehyung didn’t suffer from such an addiction to caffeine in the past few days, maybe not only Hoseok’s drink would have spilled. He looked at the door again, waiting.

“Relax. He will come. Junmyeon hyung is a busy man, he is late sometimes. Not that it should be me who’s explaining things about Junmyeon hyung anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I mean that in the past three and half months you spent hours every day with him, and your eyes look dreamy whenever someone say Junmyeon. Just saying…” Taehyung shrugged.

Hoseok looked scandalized, but he didn’t have time to actually react, because Junmyeon arrived.

“Hi. Sorry for being late” ha panted.

“Hi hyung” Taehyung hugged him quickly. “It’s good to see you, but I think it’s my cue to leave. Bye, see you later!”

Hoseok looked at Junmyeon. As usual, he wore a warm knitted scarf – happy red this time, and a pretty ugly Christmas sweater, this time with kittens wearing reindeer antlers. It was horrible. Hoseok loved it.

Just like he was very infatuated with Junmyeon. He had horrid humor, said worse jokes than Seokjin from accountancy, and was incredibly embarrassing. Especially when he tried to dance to Red Velvet. But Junmyeon was also one of the most warm-hearted and selfless people out there, he was the cutest while laughing, he was a nerd, and he was a really good teacher. Hoseok was skeptical about his abilities in the beginning, but with Junmyeon’s help, they had been able to hold a full conversation last week. Hoseok felt proud. 

And he also felt nervous. The magazine decided to throw a Christmas party at the weekend, and they were allowed to bring a plus one. And Hoseok really wanted to bring Junmyeon as his plus one.

Junmyeon came back with his coffee and sat down facing Hoseok.

_“What’s up?_ he asked in English. Hoseok cleared his throat.

_“You see… there is a Christmas party… on Sunday… and we can bring a plus one. So I was thinking… would you come with me? You know… as a date…”_

Junmyeon seemed surprised, but then he smiled. _”Gladly. I would gladly go on a date with you.”_

Hoseok felt a smile pulling through, and he had no intentions to stop it. In the end, after conversing in English, but him and Junmyeon had 1000-watt-smiles on their faces. Hoseok knew they could blind even the sun. 

☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

He tried not to tremble with nervousness, but if inviting Junmyeon to a date needed so much mental preparation, actually taking him out was far worse. He tried to look nice – Taehyung said he did, but Hoseok couldn’t exactly concentrate, so he had to trust his best friend…

He sent a message to Junmyeon – in _English_ , mind you, - that he was there to pick him up. Junmyeon was surprisingly fast this time, and as he sat in the car, he kissed Hoseok on the cheek.

“You look nice.” he smiled.

“Uhm… I… thank you… y-you look nice too…” Hoseok stumbled with his words, and he felt his ears reddening. But Junmyeon smiled at him widely, and that gave him enough strength to start the engine and drive them to the party.

Which was a flop, if Hoseok was nice – which he usually was. Taehyung described it with a more colorful vocabulary, after his fifth glass of champagne. But Junmyeon smiled at him and told him that it was okay, being with him was nice enough, and Hoseok melted with that. Luckily, because then Junmyeon and Seokjin had a show off with dad jokes, and – to Hoseok’s utmost horror – Junmyeon won.

They left around two in the morning. On the way out to the car, Junmyeon stopped him. “Mistletoe” Junmyeon said, and he tiptoed to peck Hoseok’s lips.

But Hoseok didn’t let go, he embraced Junmyeon and deepened the kiss.

“I promise” Hoseok said, catching his breath “that next year the party will be better.”

‘We’ll see” Junmyeon said, smiling, and he kissed Hoseok again. 

And the snow started falling around them.


End file.
